


New Traditions

by lorir_writes



Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [17]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Surprises await Daphne on her first Christmas with Hamid
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245821
Kudos: 1





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missameliep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/gifts).



Locked inside the master suite, Hamid and Daphne barely noticed when the waning moon rose in the horizon, embellishing the dark clouded sky. Between Christmas movies and snacks, time flew by as the couple shared stories of their childhoods and common interests.

“I can’t believe your sister got you in trouble and all electronic devices at your parents’ house were monitored because of butterfly peas centerpieces.” The lady guffawed.

“In my defence, I was fourteen and Nesrim lied so much back then it was almost pathological. I had to see if butterfly peas did look like what she said. And may I add, that was the first _and_ last time she tricked me,” he pointed out. “But my mother still monitors all electronic devices through Wi-Fi.”

“Really?”

“There’s a reason why I used to pay for my own internet service when I lived with them.”

“How sneaky…”

“I wasn’t as sneaky as I hoped to be. Sevim found out, so I had to let her use it too. After I left home, I still paid for a while until anne¹ figured it out.”

“Ooh… Was Sevim in trouble too when she got busted?”

“No. Anne blamed me for giving her a bad example actually. But Sevim managed to convince her from lecturing me while I was preparing myself for the MBA interview at Cornell.”

“Whoa… Why does it feel like persuasion just runs in your family like an inherited trait?”

He cackled. “Coming from a family that has a secular tradition of raising politicians, lawyers, and diplomats, I can say this is a skill we learn to survive. Otherwise, relatives will push you to do all sorts of odd activities and you won’t even know it.”

“Geez… And I thought my family was intense.”

“From what I heard about your stepmother and grandmother, I’d say your family is a different kind of intense.”

“Agreed.” She nodded. “Now tell me about your winter holiday traditions. I know you like New Year’s Eve.”

“Um…” He reached for his mobile, quickly looked at it briefly and put it back in his pocket. “Alright, I think we still have time for one more story.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right…”

“I’m sorry, are you doubting what I just said?” He feigned shock.

“I can see right through you, mate.” She gesticulated with her hand, pointing her index and middle fingers towards her eyes and his. “Tell me what you’re up to.”

“You’ll know everything in due time.” He smiled secretly.

“No no. Spill it out right now.”

“Patience, little angel…” He taunted. “Besides, I still haven’t told you my New Year’s traditions.”

“Fine…” She pursed her lips. “Nice save, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Hamid winked, only to earn a playful shove in response. Once they stopped teasing each other, he began to speak.

“New Year’s Eve celebrations are a big deal to almost every Turkish citizen. My mother usually hosts a huge party for friends, family, work colleagues at home or at my uncle’s hotel. Lots of boring people of course, but food and beverages are superb. Plus, we have a few traditions of our own.”

“Like what?”

“Like putting a generous amount of salt on the doorstep to bring peace and prosperity.”

“When you say ‘a generous amount of salt’ you mean Supernatural style of spreading salt to protect the house from evil spirits?”

“Something like that… It also is applied to pomegranate kernels. We smash them and spread on the doorstep to bring luck.”

“Oooh… What else?”

“We also try to do good deeds. It helps to bring good fortune for the one who gives and for the one who receives.”

“That’s really nice.”

“I think so too. There’s also a superstition of wearing red undergarments and giving them as gifts.”

“Whaaaat?” She smiled slyly.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. It’s supposed to bring luck.” He nudged her playfully. “And we go for a walk after midnight to ensure safe travels. I always follow that one.”

“I like those superstitions. But let’s be honest, you don’t expect me to believe you go back to stay all night with your family, do you?”

“Guilty as charged. I usually stay for two hours at my family’s party and go out with my friends.”

“I knew it. You’re so the type of guy who gets several invitations to spend the first night of a new year in fancy hotel parties and nightclubs.”

“I cannot confirm nor deny that information,” he smirked. “But I always come back around two and three in the morning to take Sevim to eat.”

“Why?”

“On the following day of the first year I went out to celebrate New Year’s with friends, my father told me how upset my sisters were that I wasn’t there with them. So, the next year I decided to go back home, pick them up and take them anywhere they wanted, which is usually to eat and walk by the shore. Nesrim and Malak are adults now and they go out as well, but the four of us always meet at the place Sevim chooses to have late-night snacks and spend time together.”

“Hamidciğim, this is adorable!”

He smiled softly then looked down at his injured ankle protected by a CAM boot. “I think this year I’m going to break my own tradition though.”

“You’re not breaking it on purpose.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“You’re right,” Hamid replied to the gesture by lifting their hands to his lips and kissing the back of hers.

“Hey! Maybe _they_ could take you out this year.”

“Hmm… That’s an interesting idea. I’ll talk to them about that. I’ll even do my version of Sevim’s 2012 look if they agree.”

“Sure! Wait… what?” A broad smile spread on her lips. “I don’t know what this is about, but tell me you have pictures.”

“I do actually.” He reached for his mobile once again and tapped the screen a few times before handing her the device. “Here you go.”

“Aww… That is so cute!” She beamed gazing at the picture of Sevim wearing a Powerpuff Girls pyjamas and sleeping with her head resting on Hamid’s lap. “I need the context of this photo. Stat.”

“Sevim had an allergic reaction earlier that day and spent most of the time in her room. When I returned to cheer her up, she was still under the effects of the medication and didn’t want to change.”

“So you took her out to eat even though she was on her PJs.”

“Why wouldn’t I? She looked as lovely as ever.”

“Fair point. But I have one question.”

“Fire away.”

“Does she know you have a picture of her in her cutesy little kid jammies that she used to wear when she was eleven on your mobile?”

“No. And you, as my girlfriend, therefore loyal to _me_ , won’t say a word about this to anyone.” He gave her a knowing look.

“She really is your favourite, isn’t she?”

He squinted his eyes, pretending to scold her. “No comment.”

The lady doubled over.

Checking his phone once again, he placed it on the nightstand and sat up. “I believe we have spent long enough here. Let’s head outside and have supper.”

“Okay,” she replied, getting out of the bed and helping him to stand up and leave.

As they walked into the lounge, she stopped in her tracks. The entire flat was decorated with string lights and garlands and a large Christmas tree was placed in a corner near a black piano.

“When did this happen?” Daphne looked at her boyfriend then at the place covered with Christmas decorations.

“When we were inside the bedroom. I know it’s tradition for the house owners to decorate the tree, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I couldn’t do it by myself.”

“It makes sense. You can’t stand on your feet for too long.” She glanced at the corner where the tree and piano were placed and looked back at him. “How come I didn’t hear people walking around to decorate and carrying a piano?”

“Oh, you’re so easy to be distracted, aşkım.” A mischievous grin spread on his lips.

“They were here when we—” Her mouth fell open. “Are you serious?! Oh my god, what if anyone heard me?“ Her cheeks flushed crimson whilst she buried her face on his chest.

“How is it my fault?” He taunted.

Glaring at him, she elbowed his ribs.

He simply laughed then leaned in to whisper. "Don’t worry about the opinion of people you don’t even know and most likely will never meet. Just tell me if you liked the surprise.”

She looked up at him, still trying to seem mad, failing to hide a smile. “I do. It’s lovely.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now let’s eat. Most of the dishes are best served while they’re still hot.”

“What are we having?” She asked as they walked to the dining table.

“You’ll see.”

Once they sat down, a waiter stood beside them holding a tray with two dishes and two cocktail mixers. “Good evening, Hamid bey. Lady Daphne,” she bowed. “Your three-course meal will start with Cilbir and Sumakli Coban Salata as requested. To drink, the chef recommends the viscountess’s favourite drink.”

Caught off guard, Daphne watched the waiter pour strawberry daiquiri into a cocktail glass for her and then a mocktail for Hamid. “Thank you.”

“Of course, ma'am. The main course will be ready in fifteen minutes. Enjoy your meal.”

The two of them thanked the waiter, who quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you remembered!” She exclaimed, taking the drink to her lips and humming in delight. “And oh, lord! It’s so perfect!”

“It hasn’t been that long ago when you mention your favorite drink. It just upsets me that I can’t have the same.” He commented as he took a sip of his mocktail.

“We’ll have a date just to drink dairiquis when you stop taking antibiotics.”

“It’s a date then. Try the entree.“

Grabbing a spoon, she added the cucumber salad to the poached eggs with yogurt then lifted a spoonful to her lips. "This is delicious!”

“I was hoping you’d like it. It’s my favourite breakfast dish. Baban² likes to prepare it in the summer and we have it with toast and chai. But it also can be a great appetizer.”

“That sounds amazing. Does Murat bey³ cook often?”

“When he has time, yes. Once he visited me when I was in Cambridge and prepared manti enough for twelve people. But I had no complaints about it. Baban has excellent culinary skills. Yusuf was happier than I was, though.”

“Oh, is that the Turkish dumplings he mentioned once?”

“Yes. He loves it.”

“Hmm… Interesting…”

“Is it?”

“Oh, yeah. I know someone who will find this information very useful.”

He chuckled.

She took another spoonful and closed her eyes savouring the different textures and flavours as they mixed together in her mouth. “Ugh, why is this so good? And with the cucumber salad, it just gets better at each bite. I’ll be forever disappointed whenever I have poached eggs at home because they’ll never taste like this.”

“I can cook for you whenever you crave cilbir in Ithaca.”

“Hold up a second.” She placed her glass back on the table and stared at him. “Are you telling me you know how to prepare this dish?”

“I know how to prepare many dishes. This one is actually pretty easy and it takes about a half-hour to be ready.”

“Wow…”

“This is no secret. I told you I learned how to cook during my first years of uni.”

“But I didn’t know you could prepare posh food.”

“Not all of us have the luxury of having a roommate who knows how to cook and bake almost every single homemade recipe since they were seven.” He implied, drinking the last of the mocktail.

“Normally I’d be a little offended by your insinuation, but yeah. In that department, I won in the best friend and roommates lotteries,” she bragged.

The couple laughed and finished their dishes by the time the waiter returned with more drinks and the main course. As she removed the food cover, her eyes sparkled with joy as she stared at the bowl of her comfort food.

“You’re too quiet… Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No, it’s just—” She trailed off and looked at the bowl once again. “The last time I had a nice bowl of chow mein like this was with mum.”

“Well, I’ll be happy to have as many bowls of chow mein with you in the future.” He reached for her hand.

“I’d like that..” Her lips curled in a warm smile. Once she picked up her chopsticks and lifted some of the meal to her mouth, her eyes welled up.

“Are you okay, aşkım?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes…” She brushed away a tear. “It tastes just like mum’s.”

“I guess the chef will earn a larger tip tonight.”

Daphne nodded in silence then stood up and took a seat on Hamid’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re very welcome, my little angel.” He whispered, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his. His arms encircled around her protectively as he deepened the kiss for a moment, but then he pulled away. “I’m afraid we’ll have cold fried noodles and chicken if you stay here.”

“You’re right. Sorry…”

“Don’t be. I’m only letting you get back to your seat because chef Özlem and her waiter are still here.”

She giggled and pecked his lips once more before she returned to her seat.

As they dug into their bowls, Hamid looked at his girlfriend intently. “I wish I could have met Mrs. Wang. Do you think your mother would have liked me?”

“Yes. Mum was great with everybody. I think she would have invited you to have dinner with us a few times by now.”

“Would I ever have witnessed the mother and daughter duet you mentioned earlier today?”

“Maybe…” She averted her gaze, lips curling up in a soft smile as she pictured the scenario in her head. “I’d try to get out of it, but you and mum would probably have convinced me. But I wouldn’t look at you because you’re too good at distracting me.”

He grinned proudly and nodded.

She pursed her lips in an attempt to hide a smile. “But yes, I think you would have.”

“I’m sure it would have been lovely.”

“It certainly would.”

A few minutes after they finished the main course, the waiter arrived with the dessert.

“I love Eton Mess!” She studied the dessert bowl beaming.

“I know. Lord Vincent told me.”

“What?” Her eyes widened. “When?”

“One day when I was working with him at the Parliament in London. We started very early and by the time we could go out to lunch, we were starving. So we had a three-course meal at his favourite restaurant. He suggested the dessert and told me about the day his daughter helped him to prepare it.”

“He did?”

“Yes. He mentioned her lack of ability to cook, but the way he said it sounded so endearing that it made me curious to meet this lady with awful culinary skills, but attentive to details and creative even when she’s clueless.”

“I didn’t know that…” She trailed off, looking at the dessert. “Our cook was really ill and we had to prepare a dish that day. Everyone knows I can’t cook, he asked for my help anyway. It was the first time I felt close to him. He doesn’t cook often, but we prepare salad together, sometimes tea. And late snacks, obviously.”

“This is what I love about food. It always brings people together.”

“Is that why you constantly attend breakfast, lunch and dinner meetings?”

“Among other reasons.”

“Such as?”

“Trying new dishes and of course enduring dull and pointless discussions without losing my patience because good food makes everything better.”

She cackled. “Smart.”

The conversation flew easily as the two of them finished dessert and Hamid excused himself to talk with the chef. 

By herself, Daphne walked towards the lounge. Her eyes analyzed the details of decoration, the colors, the lights. She stopped near the tree to look at it, but her hand idly ran along the piano. After some time hesitating, she sat on the bench placed in front of the instrument. Her fingers slowly moved between the keys until the soothing harmony of a Christmas carol spread in the room. After searching for a sheet music on her mobile, she placed it before her and continued to play. Lost into her own thoughts, it took her a moment to realise she was no longer alone.

“I don’t know if I can believe you when you say you’re not so sneaky,” she said, looking at the sheet music on her mobile screen.

“Well, I don’t know if I should believe you either about your piano skills.” He answered with a cheeky smile as he sat next to her. “Which one is this?”

“Hark! The Herald Angels Sing/Gloria. Lady Grandmother likes this one on Mariah Carey’s version.”

“Your grandmother likes Mariah Carey?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Just the Christmas albums.”

He chuckled then stayed in silence waiting for her to finish the Christmas carol. When the song came to an end, his arm encircled her waist. “Can I make a request?”

“Yes.”

“Can you play andsing your favourite Christmas song?”

She was about to protest when he faked pouted. Shaking her head and grinning, she agreed. “Okay…”

He shifted on the seat to her space to sing and waited. Then, without searching for sheet music, she closed her eyes as her hands pressed the keys and fingers glided over them in an adagio jazz rhythm.

Hamid gazed at her singing with her eyes closed, watching her previous straight posture slouch a little, her shoulders relax, her mezzo-soprano voice grow a little more emotional as she reached a few notes. Once her eyes fluttered open as the song ended, he brushed her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder. “You _are_ a liar.”

Daphne pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh.

“That was beautiful.”

“Thank you. Not just for the compliments. For tonight. For everything.”

“I’ll do anything for the pleasure of seeing you smile.”

“Does it mean you’d celebrate Christmas with me again?”

“As many times you want, aşkım.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips.

Whilst his tongue parted her lips, she straddled him. Fingers digging into his hair as his hands tugged on the back of her jumper. Her hips moved back and forth as his kisses roamed down her neck.

“Daphne?” He breathed against her skin.

“Mmm?”

“Is it bedtime already?”

“Yes…” She purred, standing up and taking his hand to help him up. “Are you ready to start another tradition with me?”

“Always.” He smirked, draping an arm around her as they returned to the master suite.

___

¹ Mother

² Dad

³ Mister


End file.
